Stay With Me
by NCISLA95
Summary: Callen et Kensi se retrouve tout les deux attachés, Kensi se fait torturer et c'est à ce moment la que Callen décide de s'ouvrir à elle. (Résumé nul venez lire l'histoire est mieux) Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire :)
1. Chapter 1

J'ai voulu changer pour une fois et innover, donc voici une ship Callensie (même si à la base j'étais partie sur du Densi ^^). Et je ferais peut-être une fiction aussi, mais rassurez-vous je n'oublie pas le Densi :D

Kensi venais d'apprendre qu'elle devait partir en mission avec Callen en Afghanistan, cela faisait maintenant 5 mois qu'ils étaient partit et que ni Hetty ni Deeks ni Sam ni personne n'avaient de nouvelles. Et pour cause ils s'étaient tous les deux fait enlevé.

7 mois, 7 mois qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette pièce lugubre, 7 mois que Kensi et Callen se faisaient ruer de coups, 7 mois que Callen faisait tout pour tenir sa partenaire son amie sa petite sœur la femme qu'il aime éveillée.

-Aller Kens tiens le coup. Regarde-moi. Callen la suppliait depuis 20min de rester éveillée.

- C'est trop dur...

- non tu peux le faire Kensi! T'es une femme forte! Reste avec moi je t'en supplie!...

Un homme cagoulé arriva et regarda Callen.

- Si t'as quelques choses à lui dire c'est Maintenant parce que tu la reverras plus. Il rigola et attrapa Kensi.

-Je... je t'aime Kensi... je suis désolé... tellement... Callen laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues.

L'homme emmena Kensi avant qu'elle ne reponde. Il l'enchaîna aux poignets et aux chevilles via des chaînes accrochées au sol

. Elle était tellement mal, elle avait tellement envie que tout ça se finisse qu'elle se laissa faire. Il lui caressa sa joue se leva, il revint 3 minutes après avec un couteau, s'accroupit à ses côté et lui caressa la joue puis le cou avec la pointe de son couteau.

-Alors ma jolie pas trop triste de ne plus pouvoir revoir ton chéri?

-vas...te... faire. ... foutre enfoiré. Kensi cracha du sang sur la tête de l'homme.

-oh mais c'est qu'elle commence à se rebeller! J'aime ça!

Il commença à s'exciter et fini par lui arracher les boutons de sa chemise. Il découvrit alors la poitrine opulente de la jeune femme, un sourire pervers apparu alors sur son visage.

- dommage que ton petit ami ne puisse pas voir ça! À moins que! Attend-moi-la.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de son sein gauche et se leva. Il sorti de la pièce et entra dans la cellule ou se trouvait l'agent G Callen. Il s'approcha et le détacha.

-Finalement tu vas pouvoir la voir! Oh oui! On va bien s'amuser tous les 3!

Il le releva et l'emmena dans la cellule de Kensi. Il l'attacha et retourna vers la jeune femme.

-Alors je ne t'ai pas trop manqué au moins?

Il essaya de l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête. Il l'attrapa par le cou et de son autre main il toucha un de ses seins. Il lui tourna la tête vers Callen pour qu'il puisse voir la tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Vous allez pouvoir vous regarder comme ça! Raah si tu savais comme c'est bon!

Il regarda Callen qui lui ne quittait pas son équipière des yeux. Kensi avait les larmes aux yeux et pria de toute ses forces pour que l'équipe viennent les sortir de la et qu'ils fassent en sorte que ce cauchemar se termine. L'homme continua à faire glisser sa main jusqu'à son bouton de jean. Callen pleura si seulement il pouvait empêcher sa, si seulement il pouvait tuer cet enfoiré de ses propres mains... mais malheureusement il était enchaîné sans échappatoire. .. Quand, un coup de feu puis deux puis trois puis une fusillade éclata des cris une porte cassé un corps qui tombe et des pleurs.

1an qu'ils sont rentrés à Los Angeles grâce à Deeks et Sam. Ils ont fini par savoir se qu'il leur était arrivé et où il était grâce à un indic de du beau blond.

Callen s'approcha de la brune et passa ses bras autour de sa fiancée. Ouais fiancée il lui avait fini par lui demander et elle avait bien évidemment dit oui.

-t'es prête ma chérie?

-Oui bientôt. Elle mit une touche de rouge à lèvres et elle se retourna. Voilà.

Elle l'embrassa. Aujourd'hui ils se rendaient sur la plage pour le mariage de Deeks avec une certaine Camille.

Voilà dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? Il faut savoir que la moitié c'était effacée et que j'ai du récrire donc ce n'est pas l'original enfin bref j'attends vos avis :)


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse au reviews anonyme.

Guest92 : Thank you very much I'm happy if you like my story.

Hum I can try to write an english's story but i'm not very very good in english :P

Je changerais à chaque fois cet article pour les reviews anonyme : )


End file.
